


Moments Like These: I'm Here

by LeonardVindel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Airports, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Love, Nervousness, Rejection, Steven Universe Songs, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardVindel/pseuds/LeonardVindel
Summary: Years after the death of her father who cast her out of her home. Pearl decides to take a trip back home to start reconnecting with her mother again. She cannot foresee the difficulties that she’ll face when she gets there but she’s not alone. She has the love of her life, with her, Garnet.





	Moments Like These: I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s enjoying their summer in the northern hemisphere?  
> I started doing a chibi sketch of PearlNet for Pride Month. It was the last one since I arrived to the Pride Month party late. As usual, I felt the pull to create a small drabble for the artwork which can be found here: https://artofleonardvindel.tumblr.com/post/186223377462/my-last-contribution-for-pride-month-2019
> 
> Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors

Baby blue eyes fixed their gaze on the LCD screen, watching a different flight change from ‘GATE OPEN’ to ‘BOARDING.’ Once again, it wasn’t theirs. Their flight remained stagnant on ‘DELAYED,’ for about 2 hours now. 2 Hours that they had been waiting to board the flight and get this trip over and done with. She sighed before distancing herself away from the screen, a hand over her stomach as the feeling of nausea got worse.

_I don’t think I can do this._

Baby blue eyes watched the patterns on the floor below her start, flow, end and start again. With very few steps the patterns on the tied airport floor faded while memories of the place they were travelling to started to emerge again. 

Coming out was hard enough, being cast out by her father was hard enough, making it on her own was even harder, losing her lover almost broke her but then.

_Garnet_

Pearl had stopped walking and looked back realising the distance she’d created between her and her beloved companion who had been sitting on the floor with their luggage. She smiled a little in comfort of that knowing Garnet’s eyes hadn’t left her since she got up to check their flight for the umpteenth time. The slight nod that Garnet gave her was enough to turn her feet around and walk her back to Garnet. Her eyes stayed on Garnet because if she looked away, her painful memories would grab hold of her again.

Moments like these made all the pain of being rejected and cast out manageable. Moments where Garnet looked at her or tapped her shoulder or kissed her forehead or sent her another song, she’d just discovered only to be singing it together later because it was just that good. You know what? Just being in the loving energy that Garnet carried around with her was more than Pearl thought she’d ever receive, and she was always always grateful for that.

The familiar word _‘pathetic,’_ said by a passer-by as they spoke on the phone to another triggered the return of the events that transpired that afternoon. The one that would be the most heart-shattering yet most transformative moments of Pearl’s life.

She stood still recalling her father’s words when she’d finally built the courage to tell her parents that she was a lesbian.

_‘Unbelievable!’ ‘Disgusting!’ ‘Pathetic!’ ‘Disgrace!’ ‘This is unheard of!’_

Eyelids shut tight as the words, said in her father’s voice, swarmed inside her mind all over again. Things that she said in return to hurt both her parents.

_Garnet_

__

Although solemn, she made her way back to Garnet and their luggage. Her eyes averted away from Garnet. She sat on top of her bag and then after some minutes, felt Garnet’s hand lightly placed over hers.

Her gaze turned away, a little ashamed as though she’d forgotten but that wasn’t the case. Garnet squeezed her hand to pull out of the thoughts drowning her in anxiety but repeated the words “You’ve got nothing, got nothing to fear. I’m here”

Garnet stood up, guiding Pearl to do the same. She placed her free hand over Pearl’s heart and brought the hand that held Pearl’s to her own heart. Garnet waited for Pearl to take a breath for them to speak the final words in unison “I’m here.”

Pearl gently leaned forward, her forehead tapping Garnet’s chest. When the warm embrace enveloped her smaller frame the tears came down, softly, calmly. Eventually “Thank you for loving me Garnet,” was said.

Garnet’s reply was to place a kiss on the top of Pearl’s forehead.

Garnet was there with her like always. Garnet was there, so there was nothing to fear. The trip back home would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice references to ‘Here Comes A Thought’ and ‘The Answer?’ 
> 
> Thank you for your time to read this drabble. It’s a one-shot that won’t be going further than this.


End file.
